The King and Queen of Magic
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: What if Merlin and Morgana felt a connect with Mordred when he first came to camelot. What if Mordred was their son. That Merlin and Morgana met when they were 16 and Morgana fell pregnant. Now Uther must tell the truth because of Merlin. Morgana foun dout that she had a son and that She is the Queen of Magic and Merlin is her King and the father of her son.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything

* * *

"How could you betray me," Uther said to Morgana. He was afraid that Morgana would find out the truth about the druid boy. He knew that since Merlin was here that the truth will come out more dangerously. But he knew that Merlin and Morgana wouldn't know the truth they were 16 when it happen. He wanted to execute the boy but Gaius told him not too. Because he found out that Merlin was Emrys. The King of Magic and with Morgana by his side she his Queen. And if he dares kill the Queen or King of Magic, Camelot will fall to Chaos. Uther hated Magic but he saw Merlin and nothing ever happens to Camelot when the boy came her. Merlin saves Arthur's life more times than he can count and the boy never steps up and toke the credit. When Uther found out Merlin was Emrys he read up on the man and found out that Merlin will bring peace between magic. And with Morgana by his side they would be a powerful couple together. They will both be immortal.

"I thought I did was right, I will not see him hanged," Morgana spat at Uther. Uther was taken back at what Morgana said. He knew that the druid boy and Morgana and Merlin all create a bond with each other.

"The boy will be hanged tomorrow morning,"

"Please he's done nothing wrong,"

"Did you hear me he will be hanged tomorrow," Uther said to his son.

"Yes Father,"

"How could you be full of hate," Morgana said as she chased Uther. The king turns around and closes his hand around Morgana. But he before could do anything else. He was blown back into the wall.

"FATHER," Arthur said as he ran towards the king. "What did you do Morgana?"

"Nothing,"

"You have magic, GAURDS," Arthur shouted.

"No, Arthur you we cannot harm her," Uther said as he stood up.

"She has magic," Arthur Protested. The Guards heard this and seize Morgana.

"Release her, we cannot kill her or her King," Uther said urgently. Merlin came bursting through the door. He didn't know what pulled him to the dining hall. He was guards holding Morgana and he felt a strong urge to protect her. Uther saw this and order the guards to release her now. They back away from Morgana. Arthur saw the fear in his father eyes when Merlin walked in.

"Father what is the meaning of this," Arthur said. "And why of all a sudden are you afraid of Merlin,"

"He is Em-Em-Emrys," Uther said stuttering. Morgana turned and look at Merlin shocked. "And Morgana is his Queen,"

Morgana smiled at thought. Merlin her King. She couldn't think of someone more caring and kind to be wed to then Merlin. Morgana knew from the instant she met with Merlin that they were connected.

"Merlin King you got to be joking," Arthur said laughing at the matter.

"No, Son I'm not Kidding Merlin is the King of all Magic and Morgana is the Queen of Magic, I knew this ever since they were 16 when they both met each other and had a illegitimate child," Uther said. He knew that the truth will come out soon. Why not now.

"And why is our Child," Morgana snapped. She is 24 and so is Merlin if their child is alive she wants to know. Uther cast his eyes aside. Merlin march up to Morgana's side.

"You will tell us where our child is Uther Pendragon or you will make an Enemy out of me," Merlin demand

"And me as well," Morgana said. She grab Merlin's hand and felt something surge through her body. She felt her own magic come alive. She knew that she was a seer but she didn't know that she had her own Magic.

"Father if they have Magic we must kill them you said yourself that Magic is evil," Arthur said. He signals the guards to seize them but Uther stop them once again.

"We cannot kill them," Uther said.

"Father they have magic,"

"Arthur, do you know what will happen if we kill them," Uther said. "We will have a war on our hands forever, your kids and their kids and their kids will fight and fight against the King if you kill the Queen and it's the other way around if you kill the Queen"

"Where is our Child at Uther Pendragon," Morgana snarled again. Uther again avoided the question. He really didn't want Morgana and Merlin to know that their child is the little boy in cellar was their son. He didn't want to know what will happen if they ever found out. He wasn't really going to kill the boy. He was going to let him go back to his people. He didn't want that knowledge to get out. "You better tell us where he is or I will make you tell us Uther or I will go and find him myself,"

"He is in the jail cell," Uther said quietly.

"Come again," Morgana and Merlin said glaring at the King of Camelot.

"I said he is in the cellar waiting to be executed tomorrow," Uther said more proudly. But then became afraid when he saw the glares he got from the King and Queen of Magic. He then told the guards to bring the druid boy up so he can meet his parents.

Mordred couldn't believe that his parents were here in Camelot. His adopted Father told him of what happen. And of how his parents met and conceive him out of love and pure. That was his favorite story.

It started one day when Hunith was visiting his brother Gaius and Merlin was wandering Camelot. Merlin was walking down the hallway when he bumped into Morgana. King Uther's Ward. Or Daughter from what Mordred learnt from the druids.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Lady," Merlin said bowing to Morgana. Merlin smile at her and she return the smile. The two people felt drawn to each other. Morgana felt something in her stomach and that she has a bond with this Man and Merlin felt something as well.

"Oh, It's alright and may I ask what your name is," The Lady Morgana asked.

"Merlin," He said as he bow and place a kiss on Morgana's hand. Morgana smile and giggle. And while Merlin and his mother stay at Camelot for the next few months Morgana and Merlin became closer than they thought imagine. One night Merlin was walking to Morgana's Chambers. He and his mother were leaving the next morning and he wanted to say good-bye. What Merlin didn't know that Uther had been spying on the two dark hair people. He followed Merlin to Morgana's chambers that night.

Merlin knocks on the door and Morgana answered it and let Merlin inside.

"Merlin," Morgana said smiling at the man she loved even though it has been for a week that he had stay. Morgana smile. "What brings you here this late?"

"My mother and I are leaving tomorrow and I'm here to say good-bye," Merlin said to the one women he loved.

"What," Morgana said her smile fading. "You can't leave Merlin,"

"I'm Sorry Morgana I wish we could stay but my Uncle doesn't have room in his chambers to put me and my mother,"

"Then let us spend time as much as we can before you leave," Morgana said. Merlin smile and gently placed a kiss on Morgana lips. And that night Mordred was told he was conceive.

Uther knew what happen and went to arrest Merlin for what he has done to Morgana. But then he found out that Merlin was the King of Magic and that Uther couldn't kill him or Morgana since the King found his Queen. Then 9 months later Morgana gave birth and was force to watch as her only son was taken away.

Mordred smiled. He always had his adopted parents tell him that story when he has trouble sleeping. Once he enters the throne room he saw his mother and father turns around and looked at him.

"Mother Father," Mordred said. Morgana and Merlin smiled and Mordred ran up to his parents and Morgana and Merlin hugged him. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you, Grefis the man who raise me told me the story you two met and how I was born and everything, and it's my favorite one,"

Arthur watches as the family of three smiles and he knew nothing could break them apart.

"Come Mordred you are coming with me and Merlin to my chambers where you will stay till we can go somewhere where we can be a family," Morgana said.

"But there is a castle full of magic users and they are waiting for you and Merlin to come and take your rightful place," Gaius said bowing to his King and Queen. Merlin and Morgana thanked Gaius and they toke their son to Morgana's chambers. And that's where they stay all day and night. Gwen came and brought food. Mordred ate like he hadn't in for days. Morgana summon Gwen to bring more food. And she and Merlin ate while Mordred fill his parents in on the 8 years of his life. Then Merlin toke his son and they both went to bathe while Morgana did the same. Once Mordred finish he came out to see his father staring out the window.

"Father, I'm done," Mordred said. Merlin turned around and smile.

"Ok wait here and I'll take a bath real quick and then we will go back to Mom," Merlin said. He couldn't believe that he was a father. But he didn't know how to be one. Because his father wasn't around because of Uther.

Merlin and Mordred enter Morgana's chambers and saw her brushing her wet hair.

"Your back," Morgana said as she heard her door shut. The King's ward got up and went to get her bed ready.

"Where will Mordred be sleeping once I return back to my chambers Morgana," Merlin said.

"Don't be silly Merlin you two will stay here with me," Morgana said. "I mean after all we have slept together once, And Mordred we have a bed where you were when I hide you early this day if you want to sleep there,"

"No, I want to be near you guys, I don't feel safe alone, but when I was with you mother and father I felt safe," Mordred said. Morgana nodded and she and Merlin climb into the bed and Mordred climb into the middle and snuggle up to the warmth or his parents and they all fell asleep.

* * *

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything

* * *

Mordred woke up the next morning to see that he was in a bed. A real bed. He looked at his side and saw that Morgana and Merlin were with him. Then he remembers last night. He was with his parents. He smile and climb from the bed and ran over to the window and looked out. He smiles another day and he is alive. He had to hide in fear. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to hide any more. Now that he is with his mother and Father. The young boy turns around and saw his parents got up from bed.

"MERLIN," someone yelled. Mordred cover his ears so did Morgana.

"Who said that," Mordred asked.

"Ahh well, I'll be back and see what he wants," Merlin said to his family. He was about to go to the door when it locked by itself and he turn around.

"If you think you are going alone then think again, I'm coming with you Merlin," Morgana said. Mordred step forward as well.

"As will I father," Mordred said. Merlin tried to argue to them and saying that they should stay. But they were very stubborn.

"Well, I see what trait you got from your mother Mordred," Merlin said as they exit the room. Every servant looked at them and whisper and pointing at them. They all knew this would come better now than later. But they didn't care. They just let it be and contuie walking.

They all enter the cave and saw the dragon came flying down.

"Merlin," The dragon said.

"Ok, let's here why don't we," Merlin said. "Merlin how could you do love this witch and this brat, don't you care about your destiny,"

"That's what I wasn't going to say, I was going to say is that I'm glad that you have find your family,"

"What,"

"I knew this day will come and I wanted to tell you young warlock but you had to find this out by yourself," Kilgharrah said. "You and your family will live forever to bring about peace with the magic in all Albion,"

They were all summoned to the throne room when they got back to their chambers. Mordred was scare to think what Uther would want them to come. But Morgana told him not to worry and that she would protect him. And Merlin vow to protect both of them. Then they made their way towards the throne room.

They enter the throne room and saw Uther was there along with Arthur and the full court. Mordred just got closer to his parents. Merlin was getting ready to shoot a spell just in case they were attack and Morgana was just glaring at Uther with so much hate that everyone could tell not to mess with her.

"Ok since you two found out about this you need to get married and go to your kingdom and never return here again, the only reason why I'm not killing you is because you are my daughter Morgana and I love you, and I can't killed Merlin because I don't want a war with you and your evil people," Uther Pendragon said.

"Oh Uther people with Magic aren't evil, you should know that, you think people with magic are evil because you used magic on your wife to conceive an heir," Merlin said smirking at the shock looked on Uther.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, I HAD FORBID YOU AND GAIUS TO NEVER REPEAT WHAT HAPPEN TO ARTHUR'S MOTHER, I THOUGHT WE AGREE THAT MORGAUSE WAS LYING," Uther yelled at Merlin.

"So she wasn't lying then," Arthur said getting angry again. "How could you do that to my mother Father?"

"It's not the point they swore me that they would not repeat this conversation to anyone," Uther said glaring at Merlin so wanting him to be hang for having magic. But he didn't not want his daughter as an enemy and he wouldn't kill Morgana either. But he can't wait till they leave and then he could go back and killed every last magic user there is.

"I can't believe you did this to my mother Uther, what harm as she ever done to you, you say that Magic is evil but all I know that it's not evil, Merlin save my life more times than I can remember and he never toke the credit for it but say that it was his duty to save me and that he will till the day he die, And now that I know that you are the evil one,"

Uther watch as his son looked at him with so much hated that Uther couldn't stand to watch it. He got up and left the throne room but the doors was slam shut and he turn around. He saw that Morgana had shut the door because her eyes were gold.

"We aren't finish here yet Uther, what else have you done but blame other people for it," Arthur said to his father.

"Nothing else just killed the evil that purge through Albion," Uther said. Merlin laughed at this. He was going to make sure that Uther will never hurt anyone with magic. He would invite everyone that had magic to come to his and Morgana's kingdom. But he already knew that every magic user is there. He just wanted Uther to know that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone with magic again. But at the rate he is going it looks like that Arthur will probably take over and forces Uther to step down.

Gwen was at her house eating lunch with her brother. She still couldn't believe that her best friends had magic and more so the King and Queen of Magic. She was glad that Morgana had someone sweet and kind and caring. And Merlin was that person. She knew that Merlin and Morgana had feelings for each other.

"So did you heard that Uther was going to make Morgana and Merlin get married and then force them to leave Camelot," Elyan said to his sister. Gwen just nodded and got up and left the house. She was walking down the streets of Camelot towards the castle to see to Morgana. As she was walking she heard people talking that Arthur was yelling at his father. She went to the throne room to see Arthur yelling and stepping forward to his father.

"Arthur think about what you are doing if you hurt your father you may regret it," Merlin said. All he wanted to do is for Arthur is to let him know the truth about what really happen to his mother. "I only wanted to tell you the truth but don't kill your father, don't be like him, you can change what he has wrong when you become like him,"

Arthur turned around and looks at his friend. Merlin has always been there for him. And save him on countless times. Gwen watch as Arthur nodded and step down. She smiles to herself. Merlin was the only person who could make Arthur stop and think about what he was doing. She of course had the effect of Arthur doing things that he should do and shouldn't do.

"Why did you lie to me in the first place Merlin," Arthur said with a hurt look on his face. "I thought we were friends I thought of you as a brother and you lie to me for what reason,"

"You know the reason you would have kill your father and you would regret it after you've done it," Merlin stated. Arthur glares at his friend and smile. The young prince turned around and looks at his father. Arthur couldn't explain how much he hated his father right now for what he did to his mother.

"I'm want you to step down from the throne and give it to me and I'll make sure that what you ever did will never happen again," Arthur snarled at his father.

"You cannot force me to step down from the throne," Uther growled at his son.

"Actually he can do that Uther it says so in the law, it stated that if a King or Prince isn't right for the throne the next in line can force that person from the throne," Morgana said smiling at her father. Mordred was still behind his parents. He was holding onto his mother's dress peeking around her waist as if he was shy to talk to them.

"So Mordred how is it being with your parents," Arthur asked his nephew.

"I always wanted to meet them ever since I was told how they meet each other and how I was conceive out of the most purest love," Mordred said to his Uncle.

"And what is that,"

"Well mother looked past the fact that father was a servant and love him no matter what was going to happen to her, and father loving mother because she was just Morgana not Morgana the Lady," Mordred said. "I love that story for as long as I can remember when I feeling bad or I can't go to sleep Grefis would always tell me that story and it would help me sleep,"

"Well I'm your Uncle Arthur, but I think you knew that already but believe me that once I become King you and your family are welcome anytime and everyone with magic, but I will be different than my father instead of killing people with magic who try to hurt people I will ask Merlin to bound the person's magic," Arthur said looking at Merlin and Morgana who both nodded agreeing that would be the safest thing to do instead of killing people with magic.

All Uther could do is watch as everything he work to protect his kingdom unfolds at his very eyes. He knew that he can't stop from Arthur being King now but he will be damn sure that his son wouldn't pass the law that Magic can be use freely in Camelot. Even if he had to go to the kingdom where Morgana and Merlin is going and kill every single one of them. Uther smile that is exactly what he is going to do he will go to Merlin and Morgana's kingdom once they leave and kill every single on then he will get revenge on The family of Three.

* * *

Review please


End file.
